This invention relates to magnetic head slider material and method for producing the same. It has been generally used polycrystal Ni-Zn, Mn-Zn ferrite, single crystal Mn-Zn ferrite or high-hardness Permalloy for recording and reproduction magnetic head such as computer, audiovisualaids or VTR, etc.
Then lately, it is firmly required high densibility of the recording density and the improvement of resistance to wear. From these reasons, the thin film magnetic head slider material is going to be advanced at present days. And also, with improving the thin film magnetic head slider, it is going to be selected individual materials which have satisfied the required properties of magnetic sircuit part material for recording reproduction, slider or wear resistant part material. That is to say, it is considered that the following two mentiones are desirable.
Thin films such as Permalloy or Sendust having excellent magnetic properties in a high frequency range are used for magnetic sircuit part material. And also, aluminum-base, carbide-base material is used for wear resistant part material.
As the above-mentioned wear resistant part material, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC base material such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,841, issued Feb. 17, 1981 to Walter G. Jacobs is depicted. Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC base material has low porosity, and is excellent in view of resistance to wear, but it is not always stable material in view of familiarity with recording medium and lubricity. Especially in the case of thin film recording medium such as plating medium or sputtering medium, there are some problems as follows.
The thickness of these medium becomes thinner, and it is required to fix lubricating protective film to these mediums. And also, in soft ferrite which have been used for a long time so far, its hardness indicates Hv 600.about.800. On the contrary in depicted Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC base material of the above-mentioned publication, its hardness indicates Hv 1900.about.2100. Therefore, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 -TiC base material has some difficulties for applying depending on the kind of recording mediums.